Una  Cancion
by zey08
Summary: Una simple coincidencia sumado con el pasado de ambos y multiplicada por sus sentimientos escondidos, nos da lugar a un one - shot muy extraño.


Una canción

Una simple coincidencia sumado con el pasado de ambos y multiplicada por sus sentimientos escondidos, nos da lugar a un one - shot muy extraño.

Freddie escuchaba su mp3, ya hacía algún tiempo que no lo hacía estaban muy ocupados preparando Icarly, que no tenía tiempo para hacer algún hobby. Sin embargo hoy Carly tenía una cita y no estaba en su casa. Freddie se sentó en sillón de la sala de los Shay.

-hola, chico que parece no lo quieren en su casa – saludo Spencer al verlo recostado en el sillón oyendo música.

-hola Spence – saludo el castaño para regresar a buscar una canción

-hola ya llego mama – saludo Sam entrando al apartamento de su mejor amiga

-hola – dijo de la forma menos interesada Freddie

-hola mejor amiga de mi hermana que nunca está en su casa – exclamo esta vez Spencer

Sam, sin importarle el comentario de Spencer salió disparada al refrigerador donde tomo un panque que estaba guardado para unos parientes de los Shay.

-bueno jóvenes, yo voy a buscar herramientas para mi nueva escultura – explico Spencer tomando un abrigo y acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunto Freddie un poco intrigado por qué escultura haría ahora el mayor de las Shay.

- no lo sé pero va a ser enorme – dijo con una muy notable felicidad en su voz – Sam no te acabes los panques – grito Spencer saliendo del apartamento.

- no lo prometo – le respondió Sam perdida en su panque.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que Sam no paraba de comer Freddie buscaba canciones de entre las 320 que tenía (NA enserio yo tengo ese número de canciones y ni me acuerdo de la mayoría solo como de 30 o 40) hasta que Sam noto la presencia de Freddie mas o menos como al tercero o cuarto panque.

-¿Qué haces Fredraro? – pregunto Sam acercándose al sillón

Freddie que tenía puestos los audífonos no escuchaba lo que decía, hasta que la rubia le quito el mp3

-Sam devuélveme eso – reclamo él a la rubia.

-primero voy a ver qué canciones tienes – dijo ella revisando la lista de canciones del pequeño aparato. Entretenida viendo todas las canciones que para ella eran ñoñerías no oyó los reclamos de su amigo, sin embargo de repente una canción paro sus risas – ¿tienes la canción "Cartoon héroes" de Aqua? – pregunto ella con una pizca de emoción en su voz

- si – simplemente contesto Freddie

- amo esa canción – dijo ella acercándose al sillón en especial a donde estaba Freddie

-creí que esas cosas eran para ñoños – dijo el algo extrañado por la declaración de la rubia.

-tener tu cuarto lleno de ese montón de muñecos es una ñoñería, escuchar una canción no – explico la chica a lo que el castaño solo alzo la ceja en señal de extrañeza – solo ponla – ordeno la rubia extendiéndole el aparato al chico enfrente de ella para después sentarse en el sillón.

-está bien – acepto el muy extrañado por lo que dijo la rubia, se sentó a su lado y se coloco un audífono entregándole el otro a la chica a un lado suyo. Pulso el botón reproducir y la canción comenzó a tocar.

Freddie se extraño mucho más de lo que ya estaba cuando una chica a su lado, comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la cantante de la canción…

WE ARE WHAT WERE SUPPOSED TO BE  
>ILLUSIONS OF YOUR FANTASY<br>ALL DOTS AND LINES THAT SPEAK AND SAY  
>WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU WISH TO DO <p>

Enseguida Freddie le siguió la corriente cantando el también…

WE ARE THE COLOR SYMPHONY  
>WE DO THE THINGS YOU WANNA SEE<br>FRAME BY FRAME, TO THE EXTREME

Esto sorprendió a la rubia que aun así siguió cantando…

OUR FRIENDS ARE SO UNREASONABLE  
>THEY DO THE UNPREDICTABLE<br>ALL DOTS LINES THAT SPEAK AND SAY  
>WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU WISH TO DO<p>

Toco el turno de Freddie quien con mucho gusto se dejo llevar por la corriente…

IT'S ALL AN ORCHESTRA OF STRINGS  
>DOIN UNBELIEVABLE THINGS<br>FRAME BY FRAME, TO THE EXTREME  
>ONE BY ONE, WERE MAKIN IT FUN<p>

Ninguno de los dos sabían ya lo que hacían simplemente contaban al ritmo de la canción y en el momento que les tocaba…

WE ARE THE CARTOON HEROES - OH-OH-OH  
>WE ARE THE ONES WHORE GONNA LAST FOREVER<br>WE CAME OUT OF A CRAZY MIND - OH-OH-OH  
>AND WALKED OUT ON A PIECE OF PAPER<p>

HERE COMES SPIDERMAN, ARACHNOPHOBIAN  
>WELCOME TO THE TOON TOWN PARTY<br>HERE COMES SUPERMAN, FROM NEVER-NEVERLAND  
>WELCOME TO THE TOON TOWN PARTY<p>

El turno de Sam llego de Nuevo y sin pensarlo se puso a cantar…

WE LEARNED TO RUN AT SPEED OF LIGHT  
>AND TO FALL DOWN FROM ANY HEIGHT<br>ITS TRUE, BUT JUST REMEMBER THAT  
>WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CANT DO<p>

Freddie le seguía según la canción…

AND ALL THE WORLDS OF CRAZINESS  
>A BUNCH OF STARS THAT'S CHASING US<br>FRAME BY FRAME, TO THE EXTREME  
>ONE BY ONE, WERE MAKIN IT FUN<p>

Los dos seguían cantando ya sin alguna pisca de sorpresa o extrañeza que pasara por su mente

WE ARE THE CARTOON HEROES - OH-OH-OH  
>WE ARE THE ONES WHORE GONNA LAST FOREVER<br>WE CAME OUT OF A CRAZY MIND - OH-OH-OH  
>AND WALKED OUT ON A PIECE OF PAPER<p>

HERE COMES SPIDERMAN, ARACHNOPHOBIAN  
>WELCOME TO THE TOON TOWN PARTY<br>HERE COMES SUPERMAN, FROM NEVER-NEVERLAND  
>WELCOME TO THE TOON TOWN PARTY <p>

Sam canto esta parte imitando casi a la perfección la voz de la chica, lo que hizo a Freddie reír un poco…

YOU THINK WERE SO MYSTERIOUS  
>DONT TAKE US ALL TOO SERIOUS<br>BE ORIGINAL, AND REMEMBER THAT  
>WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CANT DO <p>

Los dos chicos cantaron juntos la última parte de canción

WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CANT DO  
>WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CANT DO<br>WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CANT DO  
>WHAT WE DO IS WHAT YOU JUST CANT DO<p>

WE ARE THE CARTOON HEROES - OH-OH-OH  
>WE ARE THE ONES WHORE GONNA LAST FOREVER<br>WE CAME OUT OF A CRAZY MIND - OH-OH-OH  
>AND WALKED OUT ON A PIECE OF PAPER<p>

THERES STILL MORE TO COME  
>AND EVERYONE WILL BE<br>WELCOMED AT THE  
>TOON - TOON<br>TOWN - TOWN  
>PARTY<p>

La canción termino y fue en ese momento que ambos adolescentes se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban pero ninguno de ellos se movió, como si alguna fuerza los mantuviera ahí. Freddie observo detenidamente los labios de la rubia enfrente suyo, hacia hace tanto tiempo que quería volver a probarlos y esta era el momento preciso. Ella lo miraba detenidamente no había estado tan cerca de el, no desde aquel beso en el balcón, sentía la necesitad de estar más cerca, aunque era casi imposible, no sin tener que juntar sus bocas, entonces observo sus labios no resistiría ni un segundo más en esa posición tenía que moverse pero no podía o no quería.

El castaño no aguanto más y lentamente se acerco a los labios de la chica. Sam se dejo llevar por lo que acontecía y al llegar el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, cerró los ojos. Fue un beso tierno, pero con mucho sentimiento, con mucho amor en el. Poco a poco aquel beso fue aumentando de intensidad, hasta el punto el que sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control. Pasaron unos segundos y el ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta los separo bruscamente. Se quedaron viendo sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

-hola chicos ¿Cómo estuvo su tarde? – pregunto Carly sin saber lo que acababa de suceder y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-yo… yo me tengo que ir – tartamudeo muy nervioso Freddie parándose y saliendo del apartamento.

-si yo también – exclamo Sam también saliendo del lugar

THE END

Bueno después de eso se pueden imaginar lo que quieran, pero yo siempre he dicho que no puedes luchar contra tus sentimientos por más que quieras es casi imposible…

Sobre mis otras historias…

Para "iSibuna" tengo que estudiar los dioses egipcios porque si no me confundo.

Para "todo cambia" el siguiente capítulo no es largo pero tengo que adaptarlo mucho porque si nada mas le cambio los nombres va a estar muy OoC.

Para "lo voy y tengo que olvidar" el siguiente capítulo está bastante largo así que lo tuve que adaptar bastante para que no se aburran con él, además tuve que estudiar un poco de leyes estadounidenses para hacerlo.

Subiré algún capitulo de cualquiera de las tres a mas tardar en una o una y media semana, es que si estuviera todo el día en mi casa, pues lo subo antes, pero como no, bueno…

SIBUNA


End file.
